The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically measuring the apparent density of a mud or sludge contained in a liquid, a system for the automatic measurement of the Ponsar index of such a mud using the apparatus and a process for measuring said index. It more particularly applies to the operation of waste water purification stations operating on the activated mud or sludge principle (biological purification or clarification).
French Pat. No. 2284108 already discloses a process for measuring the Ponsar index of a mud contained in a liquid, as well as equipment for measuring said index. A definition will be given of the Ponsar index hereinafter. Such equipment is also marketed by the HYDROCURE company.
Said process and said equipment suffer from the disadvanage of being manual, therefore requiring a relatively long and therefore expensive intervention on the part of an operator.